The Reason Why
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Fic oneshot special ultah Jessie! XD My first straight pair! Ripiu? :3


**THE REASON WHY**

Hai semuaaa! XD

Aku balik lagi dengan pair straight pertamaku nih! XD

Untuk pairnya, disini ada RokuXion dan RokuNami!

Special for Jessie yang ulangtahuuun! Selamat ultah ya Jessie! XDDD *hugs Jessie

Dan maaf banget telat 1 minggu, huweee banyak banget halangannya DX *sobs

Well. . .

ENJOY! :D

DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, TETSUYA NOMURA

RATE: T

GENRE: DRAMA

CHARA: XION, ROXAS, NAMINE

PAIR: ROKUXION, ROKUNAMI

**WARNING: MY FIRST STRAIGHT FIC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

Seorang wanita berambut onyx tengah menunduk untuk kesekian lamanya. Mata biru safirnya memancarkan malu yang amat dalam. Wajahnya yang belum-belum sudah memerah, saat tahu jika seseorang yang berada didepannya kini akan menjadi pasangan hidup selanjutnya.

Wanita berambut onyx itu adalah aku. Sedangkan pria yang berada didepanku saat ini adalah. . .

"Xion, ini tunanganmu, Roxas McCartney dan Roxas, ini tunanganmu, Xion Stoner."

Aku menguatkan diriku dan berusaha mengangkat wajahku yang memerah, melihat wajah seorang Roxas McCartney yang dikenalkan ibuku sebagai tunanganku yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepanku. Seseorang dengan rambut blond bersinar yang spike kesamping kanan, bermata biru safir cemerlang dan berkulit putih terawat tengah tersenyum padaku.

"salam kenal," ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku kembali menundukkan mukaku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah padamku.

"Xion. . .?" Ujar Ibuku.

Aku menoleh, menatap ibuku dengan wajah yang pastinya sangat memerah. Ibuku tertawa kecil.

"Roxas, mohon maafkan dia, ia sedikit pemalu. Xion, ayo, jabat tangannya," ujar ibuku dengan lembut.

Dengan ragu dan malu aku menggerakkan tanganku, berusaha menyambut tangannya yang teruluh kearahku.

Kulitku pun menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat. Tak lama kemudian, tanganku sudah terbungkus tangannya yang besar, membuat jantungku makin berdebar kencang dan aku yakin, wajahku sangat amat merah saat ini.

"Sa, salam kenal. . ." Ujarku salah tingkah.

Ibu tertawa kecil.

"Mamaaaa!" Ujarku sedikit kesal dan malu. Ibu pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah, ibu mohon permisi ya, ada urusan," ujar ibuku dan segera keluar melewati pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian, suara mesin mobil pun terdengar.

Aku tahu, ibu sengaja meninggalkan kami berdua saja.

Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali melirik Roxas.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan, dengan matanya yang berkutat dengan handphone casing papan catur miliknya. Terkadang ia tersenyum lembut, terkadang ia tertawa kecil, membuatku berdebar melihatnya.

Aku kira ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Saat ibu memberitahukanku tentang pertunanganku, aku sangat penasaran siapakah pemuda yang telah ditentukan secara sepihak untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku kedepannya.

Aku menghitung hari, menyilang tanggal demi tanggal di kalenderku, berfantasi sendiri tentang wajahnya, kebingungan sendiri, hingga meminta saran pada Namine, sahabatku.

Dandanan dan baju yang kupakai kali ini adalah pilihannya.

Aku tidaklah merasa senang atas perjodohan ini, namun tak juga merasa dirugikan. Aku hanya berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik dan tak membuat seseorang yang telah membantu bisnis ayahku kecewa. Ya, pertunangan ini memang untuk membantu perekonomian keluargaku yang berada diambang kehancuran.

Dan ternyata semua yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia. Siapa sangka, tunanganku ternyata adalah seorang pria tampan?

"Ro. . . Xas?" Tegurku malu. Roxas menghela nafasnya dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam sakunya. Iapun menatapku lurus.

"Ya?" ujarnya dingin. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya itu, namun sepertinya, memang itulah wataknya.

"Eh. . . ehm. . ." Gumamku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan ini. Dadaku terlalu berdebar dan serasa akan meledak, apalagi kami hanya berdua.

"Baiklah, bagaimana cara kita menghabiskan malam yang membosankan ini?" ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Iapun tertawa kecil.

"Bercanda. Senang rasanya kau berdandan cantik untukku," ujarnya seraya merangkul pundakku.

"A, ah. . ." Ujarku malu seraya menatap tangannya yang memeluk pundakku.

"Ada apa? Santai saja, kita tunangan, bukan begitu? Oh ya, kau tak keberatan kan kurangkul seperti ini?" ujarnya. Aku menggeleng. Aku sangat amat tidak keberatan, namun, jantungku. . .

"Kau tak berniat menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Eh?" Ujarku seraya menoleh kearahnya dengan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya. . . menolak? Kau tak merasa keberatan menikahi seseorang yang tak kau kenal? Atau mungkin, ada orang lain yang kau suka misalnya?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui alasannya menanyakan hal ini namun aku menutup mulutku.

"Tidak. . . Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan orang tuaku berbahagia. Lagipula. . ."

Aku menghentikan ucapanku dan memberanikan diri menoleh dan menatap mata biru safirnya yang indah. Merefleksikan wajah merahku dan aku yakin aku menatapnya dengan begitu dalam.

Aku tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. . ."

Roxas terlihat sedikit terkejut. Namun ia langsung tersenyum dan mencium pipiku. Aku sedikit terkejut, apalagi ia mulai mencium kening, mataku, hidungku, pipiku dan. . .

Ia tertawa. "Mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Namun tangannya mengarahkan wajahku kembali melihatnya. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat menyentuh kedua pipiku. Jarinya mengangkat daguku dengan lembut.

"Kita tunangan, bukan begitu?'

Aku menutup mataku. Dan tak lama kemudian, kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku.

Demi Tuhan! Aku takkan pernah membuka mataku setelah ini.

Roxas memeluk pinggulku, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang kepala belakangku. Merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Merapatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman pertamaku kuberikan pada sebuah bibir dingin nan lembut, membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku akan pingsan setelah ini.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirku. Sepertinya lidahnya kini mulai bermain, meminta izinku untuk masuk.

Aku tak kuasa menahan racunnya yang kini makin memakanku. Namun aku terlalu malu untuk turut membuka bibirku.

Roxas menyudahi ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah merahku dengan tatapan sinis yang sangat aku suka.

"Kau tunanganku. . ."

Dan malam itupun resmi menjadi malam terindah yang pernah kulalui bersamanya.

**-XXX-**

Esoknya, aku berjalan dengan riang menuju kantin di kampusku, menghampiri Namine yang biasanya menungguku di sebuah tempat dipojok kantin yang sangat teduh dan nyaman. Dan bear saja, seseorang berambut blond pucat sebahu dengan kulit putih bersih, tubuh mungil nan cantik dan mata biru safir yang bersinar lembut tengah duduk disitu. Ia tersenyu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Disini, Xion!" ujar Namine. Akupun berlari menghampirinya.

"Pagi Namine!"

"Pagi! Whoa, kau terlihat sangat ceria! Ada kejadian apa?" Tanyanya dan segera memesan 2 cangir milk tea hangat, minuman kesukaan kami berdua.

"ah, Nam! Kau ingat ceritaku tentang tunanganku itu, kan? Tadi malam ia jadi mendatangiku!" Ujarku. Namine tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tidak mengecewakanmu kan?" tanya Namine.

"Sangat amat tidak mengecewakan! Tuhan, ia sangat sempurna menurutku! Kau tahu, Nam? Sekali pandang aku langsung berdebar karenanya!"

Namine tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah, jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Ujarnya setelah berterima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan milk tea hangat kami.

Aku menggeleng dan meneguk kecil milk tea hangat ku.

"Aku tak tahu, semalam kami tak membicarakannya."

"Oh ya? Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan berdua kemarin? Aku tahu kalian hanya berduaan karena ibumu pergi menemui ibuku semalam, lalu mereka pergi entah kemana."

Aku hampir menyemburkan milk tea yang ada didalam mulutku saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Ah, malam kemarin. . .

"Hmm. . . mukamu memerah, Xion," goda Namine. Aku menggeleng kencang.

"Akh! Aku tak melakukan apapun! Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Namine! Aku tak melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan. . . s. . . seks? Tidak! Aku tak melakukannya!" ujarku gugup.

Namine tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya ya, kau melakukannya. Bagaimana? Kau tak usah berbohong padaku, Xion, aku sangat tahu dirimu, apalagi betapa lucunya dirimu saat berbohong," ujar Namine.

Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana aku resmi menjadi miliknya. Dimana kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulit dinginnya, dimana aku mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya dengan bibirku. . .

Namun aku tak dapat membohongi Namine.

"Dia. . . em. . . ehm. . . di, dia. . ."

Aku menelan ludahku. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Luar biasa. . ."

Dan Namine pun tertawa lebih kencang dari biasanya.

**-XXX-**

Sore hari. Aku tengah menelusuri lorong kampus bersama Namine.

"Kau ada acara malam ini, Nam? Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan tunanganku," ujarku pada Namine sambil memeluk buku-bukuku.

Namine tersenyum manis. "Maaf Xion, aku ada acara dengan. . ."

Namine menyela ucapannya dengan wajah sangat merah dan ia terlihat tambah cantik jika malu-malu. Namine memang dapat dibilang sebagai ratu kampus namu ia tidaklah sombong dan teramat baik.

Aku menduga-duga. Jangan-jangan Namine. . .

"Kau punya pacar, Nam?"

Namine menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam tasnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "I, iya. . ." ujarnya mendesah.

"Whoa! Selamat ya! Semenjak kapa?" ujarku memberinya selamat. Namine menyingkirkan tas tersebut dari wajahnya.

"1 minggu lalu. . . Xion, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku! Ia pindah 2 minggu lalu ke samping rumahku. Awalnya aku sudah menyukainya namun aku tak tahu jika ia juga menyukaiku. . ." Ujar Namine malu.

"itu kan bagus! Hm. .. 2 minggu yang lalu ya? Pantas aku tak tahu. Siapa namanya? Bagaimana orangnya?" tanyaku.

"Dia. . . A, ah, simpan saja saat kau akan datang kerumahku. Hmm, mari kita berbicara tentang tunanganmu itu. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Namine, membuatku kembali teringat pada Roxas yang aku cintai. Aku menatap langit dan tersenyum, seakan-akan aku melihat wajahnya atau ukiran namanya diatas langit, tengah membalas senyumku.

"Namanya. . ."

TIIIN!

Bunyi klakson mobil memotong pembicaraanku. Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih susu yang cantik berhenti didepan kami. Namun aku tak dapa melihat wajahnya dikarenakan keburaman kaca.

"Itu dia! Xion, dia menjemputku! See ya!" ujar Namine riang seraya berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut dengan wajah riang.

"See ya!" Ujarku. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Ah, Namine pasti sangat mencintainya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan selalu kemerah-merahan, dan itu membuatnya terlihat tambah cantik dari biasanya.

Aku tersenyum malu. Seperti orang gila saja mengetahui wajahku memerah sendirian disini.

Aku mendesah. "Aku juga punya seseorang yang aku cintai. . ."

**-XXX-**

Malam ini, aku sangat merindukan Roxas. Ya, rindu. Sayangnya ia tak mengangkat teleponku, ataupun membalas sms ku. Padahal aku kembali menggunakan gaun malam yang dibelikan mama kemarin untukku. Setidaknya, aku ingin candle light dinner malam ini dengannya. . .

Aku menghela nafasku. Ada apa ya? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Ada pekerjaan? Atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya?

Aku tersenyum dan segera mengetik seuatu.

"Selamat berkerja ya, aku merindukanmu "

Lalu akupun mengirimkannya ke nomor handphonenya.

**-XXX-**

Esoknya, aku tengah berada dalam perjalanan kekampus bersama dengan Roxas menggunakan mobil hitam miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat serius saat berkendara. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari jalan raya.

Dan kuakui ia sangat tampan dan segar pagi ini.

"E, ehm. . . mm. . ." gumamku. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan ditengah kesunyian seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. . ." ujarku. Roxas tersenyum kecil, masih dalam konsentrasinya berkendara.

"Tidak masalah."

"Mm. . . a, err. . ." Aku memutar-mutar kedua jariku. Sungguh, aku sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Kau. . . bisa menjemputku tidak?"

Roxas mengangguk pelan, membuatku ingin melonjak girang. "Ja, jam 1, hari ini aku selesai jam 1 siang. Setelah itu, ki, kita kencan ya?" ajakku sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Lagi-lagi, Roxas hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, hampir membuatku meleleh. Asyik! Aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Roxas!

Tak lama kemudian, kamipun sampai didepan kampusku.

"aku turun dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku," Ujarku. Ia mendekat dan mengecup keningku perlahan.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati ya," ujarnya, kembali membuat wajahku memerah.

Uh, aku harus segera keluar dari sini jika tidak mau mati kehabisan nafas disini!

Aku membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu aku melihat sesosok manis yang sangat aku kenal.

"Namine!" Panggilku. Hari itu Namine terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Atau memang ia makin cantik dikemudian hari?

Namine terlihat kebingungan mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Akupun hendak berteriak lagi.

"Nami-umh!"

Roxas menghela ucapanku dengan menarik lenganku dengan sedikit kasar dan memelukku dengan kuat, diakhiri dengan menciumku dengan begitu dalam. Aku sangat malu, namun aku tak kuasa menolaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, iapun menyudahi ciumannya. "Selamat melewati hari," ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku.

"Bisa kuminta satu hal?" tanyanya seraya menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya menyentuh pelan bibirku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bisa rahasiakan pada teman-temanmu jika aku adalah tunanganmu?"

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Ia kembali mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "Bisa?" tanyanya.

Ya Tuhan, aku lemah sekali terhadapnya. Akupun mengangguk meski aku tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin menyembunyikan pertunangan ini.

Iapun tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Namine yang menyadari kehadiranku segera berlari menghampiriku dan dapat kurasakan mobil Roxas yang berada dibelakangku pergi dengan melaju kencang.

"Xion! Siapa itu?" Tanya Namine. Aku menggeleng dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan siapapun. Oh ya, kau sudah mencatat. . ."

Kami pun terlibat percakapan kecil.

**-XXX-**

Malam hari. Roxas terlihat sangat kebingungan, atau mungkin, bosan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, padahal tempat tujuan kami masih jauh.

"Roxas?" Tegurku.

Roxas menghela nafasnya. Dapatku lihat jika bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, namun aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Xion, jawab aku," ujarnya serius. Iapun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi ini.

"Kau serius mengatakan jika kau mencintai aku?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Ia menatapku lurus. "Seandainya masa laluku adalah sesuatu yang buruk, seandainya aku adalah seorang playboy, seandainya aku pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang lain, apa kau masih mencintai aku?" Tanyanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Sekelam apapun masa lalumu aku dapat terima, Roxas. . ."

Roxas menggigit bibirnya. Iapun mengguncang bahuku. "Seandainya. . . aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Roxas mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan memaafkanmu. . ." ujarku seraya mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum manis.

Iapun memelukku kuat. "Xion, maafkan aku. . ."

"Aku akan selalu membuka pintu maaf untukmu."

Roxas melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. . ."

**-XXX-**

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Namine seakan-akan menjauhiku, tidak, ia memang menjauhiku. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak, menolak ajakanku untuk pergi bersama dan melarangku bermain kerumahnya. Ia jadi sedikit aneh terhadapku.

Aku berteman dengannya sudah semenjak kami masih TK. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang setia bersamaku. Ia yang membelaku dari semua yang menjahatiku. Ia yang menyelamatkan aku. . .

Namun apa salahku hingga ia menjauhiku seperti ini?

Namun, akhir-akhir ini, Roxas juga makin sering memiliki waktu bersamaku. Ia mampu menghapus kesedihanku akan menghilangnya Namine dalam kehidupanku.

Dan beberapa minggu sesudah itu. Esok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Roxas.

Aku menatapi undangan yang berada ditanganku. Undangan pernikahan kami, dan aku sendiri ingin mengantarnya kepada Namine. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku ingin seperti dulu. . .

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah tirus dan pucat, membuatku khawatir akan kesehatan tubuhnya. Kecantikannya sedikit hilang diwarnai hitam yang melingkar dibawah matanya.

"Masuklah," ujarnya.

"Kau menangis, Nam? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanyaku dan segera memegang pundaknya. Ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya yang tirus terlihat menyeramkan saat ia menatapku dengan dingin.

"Maaf," Ujarnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku memegangi tanganku yang memerah.

Namine, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?

Aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Iapun mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Aku duduk di tepian kasurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Aku bergidik mendapati foto-fotoku bersamanya, dimana dibagian fotoku, wajahku dirusak, entah dibolongi, atau diberi cat merah, seperti ditusuk, atau bahkan. . .

"Kau kaget?" Ujar Namine. Terdapat sebilah pisau di tangannya.

Melihat pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit tergores, aku tersentak dan bangun dari dudukku.

"Kau datang tepat disaat aku akan mengakhiri nyawaku, Xion!" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Namine, kau berubah akhir-akhir ini! Kau jarang masuk kampus, kau tak pernah mau bertemu denganku, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Ujarnya dan maju, hendak menikamkan pisau tersebut padaku. Ia mendorongku dengan kencang.

Aku jatuh terlentang diatas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit pisaunya menyentuh pipiku, melukaiku dengan sedikit goresan.

Tubuh Namine yang berada diatasku bergetar. Tetes kristal matanya jatuh ke wajahku.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Ujarnya dan segera memelukku. Ia melempar pisau yang berada ditangannya jauh-jauh.

Aku membalas pelukannya. "Ada apa denganmu, Namine. . .?" Tanyaku.

Ia melepas pelukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, Xion, setelah inipun jangan ubah apa yang dari dulu kau nanti. Tetap teruskan dan jangan pikirkan aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Roxas, Roxas McCartney."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Roxas yang ia ucapkan. Darimana ia mengenal Roxas?

"Roxas adalah tetangga yang kubicarakan dulu denganmu. Aku mencintai dirinya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. dan suatu hari, ia datang, menunduk, meminta maaf padaku. . ."

Tubuh Namine bergetar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menahan goncangan tubuhnya.

"Ia berkata. . . ia memiliki seorang tunangan. . ."

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh dari bola mata Namine yang terlihat gelap dan muram.

"Dan itu adalah kau. . .!"

Namine tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis dengan isakan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan, menumpahkan rasa sakit hati yang selama ini ia pendam. Goncangan tubuhnya yang kuat,

Menyadarkan aku jika kami mencintai orang yang sama. . .

"Namun. . ." Ujarnya pelan seraya bergerak mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Undangan pernikahanku yang akan kuberikan padanya.

Ia menatap undangan itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Namun ia menutup matanya dan berusaha tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan jika aku bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. . . Dan aku harus berbahagia untukmu. . ."

"Namine. . ."

Namine mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum meski airmatanya terus mengalir. Ia mengangkat undangan pernikahanku. "Aku akan datang."

Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, antara aku dan Namine? Antara aku dan Roxas? Antara Namine dan Roxas? Antara kami bertiga?

Aku bersalah, merasa sangat bersalah. Namun aku juga mencintai Roxas!

Tapi Namine rela memberikannya untukku, meski ia harus menanggung luka yang begitu dalam. . .

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. . .?"

**-XXX-**

Aku mengangkat rok pengantinku yang panjang dan sedikit menyusahkan ini. Aku berjalan menghampiri kamar pengantin pria, dimana Roxas berada dan tengah melakukan persiapan.

"Roxas. . ." panggilku pelan. Roxas sedikit terkejut melihatku. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sangat cantik, Xion," Ujarnya. Akupun masuk dan menutup pintu. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku, menghalangi pintu masuk.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku kesamping. "Kau. . . yakin?" Tanyaku.

"Yakin apa. . . Xion?" Tanyanya dan berusaha tersenyum. Tidak, hentikan senyum palsumu, Roxas. Aku tahu kau juga terluka karena harus meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi.

2 orang yang berarti untukku saling mencintai.

"Namine. . ." Bisikku. Roxas yang seakan tahu maksudku, segera memelukku kencang, membuatku sedikit terisak namun takkan kubiarkan airmata kepedihan ini mengalir. Tidak didepannya.

"Aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Aku minta maaf padamu. . ." Ujarnya.

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Akupun tersenyum. "Pergilah."

Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak akan."

"Pergilah. . . ." bisikku.

Roxas mengigit bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

"aku tahu."

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

"Aku mengerti. . ." Jawabku. "Namine membutuhkanmu."

Roxas menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Xion. . ." Ujarnya dan segera berlari melalui pintu yang kubuka.

Hilang sudah.

Roxas memilih Namine dibandingkan aku.

. . .

Itu adalah apa yang aku inginkan. Bukan begitu, diriku?

Aku berjalan pelan, menghampiri jendela kamar Roxas yang terbuka.

Aku merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Tanganku yang menyentuh pinggiran bingkai jendela merasakan sesuatu yang basah.

Apa ini. . . airmata Roxas?

Roxas. . . menangis. . .

Memikirkan, Namine. . .?

Aku mencengkram dadaku. Sesuatu bergejolak disitu, sesuatu yang teramat sakit.

Aku menatap kebawah. Jendela yang ada di tingkat dua ini sangat tinggi dari daratan sesungguhnya.

Dan tanah seakan memanggilku untuk tidur dalam pelukannya.

Angin serasa mendorongku dan menawarkan diri untuk menerbangkanku, mengelusku dengan lembut.

Aku cinta Roxas. . . aku ingin bersamanya melebihi siapapun. . .

Namun, Namine. . .

Dia lebih pantas untuk Roxas. . .

Aku tersenyum dan melemaskan tubuhku.

Aku tak ingin hidup tanpa Roxas. Aku tak ingin melihar Roxas bersama orang lain.

Maka itu. . .

Lebih baik aku mati.

Aku tersenyum, menjawab panggilan angin dan tanah yang terus-terusan bersikeras membawaku bersama mereka.

"Bawa aku bersamamu. . ."

Aku merasakan angin yang berkhianat. Ia tak membawaku terbang bersamanya, ia membiarkan aku jatuh, sedangkan ia tertawa melihatku.

Sedangkan tanah yang menungguku beristirahat diatasnya. . .

Ini yang aku inginkan, bukan?

"Aku cinta kau, Roxas. . ."

**-XXX-**

WHAT THE? Fic hadiah ulang tahun akhirnya begini? DX *plak

Huwee, maaf Jes, aku ga bisa bikin happy ending, mood ku sedang kacau dan lagi ketagihan bikin angst. . . DX *plak

*dilempar Jessie

Ripiu? :3


End file.
